


Welcome Back

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Series: Dragon Ball D [9]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: You and Jeice get re-acquainted with each other after a long mission.
Relationships: Jeice (Dragon Ball)/Reader
Series: Dragon Ball D [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1526204
Kudos: 6





	Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> Just some regular porn with out plot because I wanted to write something for Jeice. Enjoy~

You let out a shaky breath, your lungs burning and constricting with the need for oxygen. Your body felt like it was overheating as liquid fire coursed through your veins. You could feel the sweat gathering on your forehead and you would have wiped it away but your hands were preoccupied at the moment.

One was tearing holes in the bed sheets while the other clutched onto the back of your partner's head. His snowy white locks curled around your fingers, tickling your skin as you tugged and pulled at the strands roughly. Your partner didn't mind, obviously liking your firm hand as you felt his groan of approval against your skin. The puff of warm air against your sensitive parts made your spine tingle with delight as the rapture settled in the pit of your stomach.

The moment you had seen Jeice neither of you wasted any time. He had been gone for far too long and you were going to indulge in every fantasy your body craved. It hadn’t been too difficult to drag him away from his squad. You just used your natural charm to coax him into your clutches. You had been lucky you were both able to make it to your room before the clothes started flying off in every direction.

You let out a loud and shameless moan as you felt Jeice’s tongue prod your sensitive clit. His mouth was firmly pressed against your wet sex, teasing you with his skilled tongue and mouth. He remembered exactly what you liked; he knew where to touch you to have your toes curling and your stomaching clenching. If it weren't for the soundproofing you were sure the entire base you were stationed at could hear your lewd sounds bouncing off the walls. You could care less either way. He made you feel good and you let him know about it.

You could feel the warmth coiling in your stomach, slowly burning away as your pleasure kept climbing higher and higher. You squirmed under Jeice, trying to urge him to go faster but you couldn't rush him today. His grip on your hips was iron tight and he refused to let you move on your own. He wanted you to feel every teasing swish and flick of his tongue as he ate you out like a man starved.

"Jeice" you panted.

You were so close you could almost taste it. You threw your head back, lewd sounds tumbling from your parted lips. He continued to abuse your sensitive bundle of nerves, his tongue poking and flicking it to send waves of electricity shooting up your spine. Your thighs were starting to shake around his strong shoulders from the tremors that wracked your body. Your nails curled into the duvet as you pulled at them, your muscles tensing and straining from the pressure. You were so damn close.

"Jeice please."

You couldn't take it anymore. You just needed to feel that relief. Your begging worked, much to your satisfaction. His thumb replaced his mouth as his tongue found other places to tease. You gasped loudly, your body tensing as you were pushed so close to the edge. It didn't take much more for you to tip over, not with Jeice worshipping your body.

Your thighs tensed, your body going rigid as your orgasm took hold of you. Praises fell from your lips as you rode out one of the best pleasure highs you had ever felt. You were slowly worked down from it, being brought back to reality. You were so dazed you only snapped back into it when you saw Jeice waving his hand in front of your face.

"You alright, love?" he asked, concern tinting his voice.

You gave him a lazy smile, gently patting his face.

"I'm still here" you replied. "Couldn't be happier."

Your blissed out expression made him chuckle, a dark red tinting his scarlet skin. It certainly wasn't easy to spot but you knew it was there by his reaction. He patted your thigh lovingly as he propped himself up on his elbows.

"Let me know when you're ready for more."

You hummed in thought. "I guess..."

You trailed off before you locked your legs around his waist. He yelped when you suddenly rolled him over, ending up on top of him. You gave him a devilish grin.

"Now."

He matched your smile with one of his own. Stars above you were the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. And he was going to enjoy every last minute of getting reacquainted with you. 


End file.
